


Atlas

by jlaireluvd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atlas - Freeform, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Plagg and Tikki Ship It (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg just wants cheese, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), They are endgame, adrien agreste is the best boyfriend, also pizza because why not, analogies that make sense, and plagg is just there, he tries!, literally no plot just pure fluff and angst because i had a craving, marinette carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, marinette is atlas, marinette is so tired, not beta read we die like men, the author wrote this for a friend, there is no point here, they just need a break, tikki is the emotional support kwami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaireluvd/pseuds/jlaireluvd
Summary: Marinette has not been herself for weeks now. Her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste notices and decides it's time to do something. There is no plot, it's pure fluff, and Marinette realizing she's not alone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooo, i wrote this for my very good friend, alice, because she got INTO mlb and she got me back into it as well sorta so i figured i would write about something that's not she-ra for once and I actually really like the end result. like I said, PURE FLUFF WITH ABSOLUTELY NO PLOT. but I swear it's worth it ;)

For the past two weeks, Marinette was off. Adrien noticed.

He noticed Marinette’s tone, her posture, the bags under her eyes, how she would fall asleep in pretty much every class...everything was so  _ wrong _ about his girlfriend and he just had to figure out why.

The Friday of the second week came around and Marinette told him she was fine but actions speak louder than words. She had once again fallen asleep during Physics, and there was a test! Adrien was less worried about that though, it’s one thing for his Princess to not understand science but another to completely nod-off the whole class! That was the last straw. 

After school, Adrien confronted Marinette and asked, “Hey there, Purrincess. Could I interest you in a ride?”

“Thank you, Kitty,” she replied all too quietly. “Can I go to the Mansion with you? It’s Friday so my parents won’t care and...I just don’t wanna be alone.”

Adrien opened the backdoor for her as he soothed, “As you wish.” and climbed in after her. 

The second Gorilla started driving, Marinette launched herself at Adrien, throwing her arms around his neck in a side hug. He immediately reciprocated and began rubbing her back in small circles.

“What’s wrong Princess? Talk to me,” Adrien spoke after a few minutes of quiet cuddling in the back of the car. 

“Do you ever feel like we’re the only people  _ actually _ doing anything around here?” she murmured into his chest.

“Well, we’re not the  _ only _ people. We have the Heros of Paris, your parents, Alya, Nino, the police….I’d say we’re just one piece of the puzzle. Why do you ask?”

Marinette sighed, “I’ll tell you when we’re home okay?”

“Of course. I won’t push you Milady.” Adrien kissed the top of her head and held her all the way from school until Gorilla parked the car in front of the Mansion. Once they arrived, Adrien carried Marinette bridal-style out of the car and through the empty house to his massive bedroom. Then, he sat down on his couch and repositioned his lady on his lap. She immediately leaned into his chest and sighed at the affection. After a year of dating and a year since Hawkmoth’s demise, neither of them would do anything more than that-pure affection and love for each other was the only thing they ever really engaged in, and that was more than either of them ever expected. 

“Thank you, Adrien,” Marinette sighed again before she continued, “We haven’t had nearly as many crimes to deal with after Hawkmoth and we have our team I know but it’s still a lot with that, school, my commissions, and all the work we’ve been doing to prepare for graduation. It keeps me up at night. Either that or….” she began to choke up and Adrien squeezed her tighter. “Nightmares.” she started sobbing as her Kitty turned her around to straddle him.

“Milady, you don’t have to say  _ anything _ that you don’t want to, I hope you know that. I love you, you are amazing. You tend to overwork yourself, you know that? I think in terms of your anxiety, I can help you with anything you need and I know our friends will too. The nightmares...like I said you don’t need to but I would like to know….are they about me?” she couldn’t speak so Marinette merely nodded, “I thought so. I don’t know if you know this, Marinette, but I have dreams about you too. Dreams that….they make me want nothing more than to just lock you up where I know I can keep you safe but I also know that you are  _ Ladybug _ . My partner, my best friend and….the only girl I want. We’re living dangerous lives, I know you know that, and just because we know each other’s identities it doesn’t change what we do, it doesn’t change our bond that we have if anything...it makes our team  _ stronger _ . Now, I think we should order a pizza and watch a movie, how does that sound?”

Marinette looked up at her loving boyfriend, eyes red and cheeks puffy, she stroked his cheek with her hand and sniffled out a ‘thank you.’ With that, Adrien scooped her back up so he could stand and placed her back down just as quickly. 

“I’ll be right back ok? I’m not going far.” He waited for Marinette to shake her head before leaving the room. First, he went to his closet and came back with a Chat Noir hoodie. “Here, why don’t you put this on? I can see you shivering. I’ll go downstairs and get our bags and phones so we can order some pizza okay?” He handed her the hoodie and placed a kiss to her forehead. In reality, he didn’t want to leave the room, but he had to go get their stuff. He looked to Tikki and Plagg who had at some point made their way into the room from their places downstairs. They both gave him sympathetic expressions and floated down to the coffee table next to the couch where Marinette was. Satisfied, he practically sprinted downstairs and back with their backpacks. By the time he returned, Marinette had thrown her usual jacket off to the side and replaced it with the hoodie. It was practically a dress on her, the sleeves had to be rolled up so she could see her hands and the bottom went down to her mid-thighs. She was sitting up on the couch now and the kwamis were giving her a hug….well, Tikki was, Plagg was doing some kind of side-hug. Oh well, still counts and it made Adrien chuckle at the sight, in turn making his presence known.

“I wasn’t doing  _ anything _ . I swear!” Plagg pulled away and put his arms up as if he was caught for murder.

“Sure you weren’t. Come on stinky sock, let’s leave them alone.” Tikki replied as she grabbed her opposite by the ear and dragged him off to who knows where. 

Adrien watched the whole thing stifling a giggle, but that all changed when he caught sight of Marinette again. She was staring off into the distance, not acting like her normal self at all. It made his heart ache. Hoping to make her feel better, he set their stuff down near his bed and sat next to her on the couch. He shifted backward suddenly at the force of her throwing herself at him. His hands flew into the air before coming to rub her back and she repositioned herself to once again straddle her Prince.

“I love you. You know that right?” She spoke into the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“Of course I do. I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head gently and she pulled away to look at him. He gave her the most empathetic look he could. Tucking a strand of her dark blue hair behind her ear he said, “I think you deserve a little break. No stress from school and we can get someone else to take patrol tonight.” 

Marinette could only nod her approval. 

They stayed like that for however long with Adrien stroking her back and whispering sweet nothings to her while she cried into his chest. Eventually, she sniffled and stopped her tears. Looking up at her amazing boyfriend she managed to get a few words out, “Have I told you how grateful I am for you lately?”

“Well, it never hurts to say it again, Milady.” he gave one of his classic Chat Noir smirks at her and she scoffed. Good, she was getting back to herself. 

“I love you so much, Kitty. I don’t know how I’d be able to do this without you.”

Said kitty kissed the tip of her nose and replied with, “You’ll always have me. It’s you and me against the world, remember?” 

“Forever and always.”

“You put too much on your shoulders, Mari. You remind me of Altas.”

Marinette perked up at that, “You mean the Titan right?”

“No, I mean the book they make us use in History. Yes, I mean the Titan, Purrincess.” Marinette scoffed for the second time at the nickname and Adrien went on unfazed, “Anyways, yes, Atlas. The titan that was made to hold up the Earth for eternity after the Titan War. You, like him, feel the weight of the world is on your shoulders but  _ unlike _ him, it’s not. Bugaboo, you are  _ not  _ alone in this, you never have been. Any day you feel the weight bearing down on you, come here. You will always be my first priority and if you won’t take care of yourself then I will fur you.”

“Did you just...pun? You ruined the whole speech you silly cat! I understand your point though and I know I’m not alone but--” Adrien shushed her.

“No buts. Now, I think you need a good old fashioned rest night, and I'm not gonna leave you all by yourself to do it, so, your Prince is here, opening his doors to you and...getting you pizza.” just as Adrien said that, the doorbell rang. 

“My knight in shining armor.” Marinette rolled her eyes and scooched off of her boyfriend so he could go get the door. 

Adrien greeted the pizza delivery man and handed him a hundred euros saying ‘keep the change’ before closing the door on the very grateful and confused delivery man. He walked back upstairs, offerings in hand. Moving back to the couch and exclaiming, “Sustenance for a certain Princess?”

“How about leftovers for a street cat, Kitty? I might eat it all, I’m starving.”

“Ha ha. I’m glad to see your feline better, Milady. Now, come get your cheese pizza.”

“Did someone say CHEESE?!?!?” Plagg reappeared with wide eyes frantically searching for his favorite snack. 

“Not for you Plagg!” Tikki appeared behind him. “You stinky sock, come on!”

“But Sugarcube...C H E E S E!”

“I think there’s some brie in the kitchen for you Plagg. And there should be cookies in there as well, Tikki.” Adrien chimed in. Plagg and Tikki floated off once again to get their respective snacks while Marinette grabbed a slice of pizza and leaned into Adrien. 

They decided to watch The Sparrow Academy, cuddle, and gobble up their pizza. Their kwamis came back to join them half an hour later, lounging on the left arm of the couch looking much like their chosen. 

Several hours passed and the two superheroes were still relaxing on the couch holding each other as if something would come and tear them apart. The peacefulness of the situation allowed Marinette some time to reflect. These past several weeks, trying to juggle the last year of lycée, being Ladybug, her fashion internship, and her commissions had pushed her so far. At 18 you would think she’d have learned her lesson but Marinette has always been a headstrong girl, biting off more than she could chew. Everyone in that room could attest to that but there was something different that she didn’t have before; understanding and support to the fullest extent. Sure, her parents were much better than Adrien’s father ever was, and she had friends surrounding her but when it came to being Ladybug along with everything else, she always felt alone. Chat would keep her focused when they were fighting Hawkmoth but even then he wasn’t aware of the things she dealt with as a civilian. Now though, the doors were blown wide open with Adrien and for the first time she had someone with whom she could share everything with. It was freeing, enlightening, and so miraculous. She did feel like Atlas at times, carrying the world on her shoulders, but she had her partner she knew would never leave her and would always be there for her. 

“Milady?” Adrien stroked her arm and snapped her out of her reflecting, “What’s on your mind?”

Marinette sighed and leaned turned her head to face Adrien, “About what you said, about me being Atlas. It’s not true.”

Oh?” he replied. 

“Yeah. I have a cat-tastic boyfriend here.“ she said with a slight smirk and bumped her shoulder into his side for emphasis.

“Well, Purrincess, I can say that I will always be here for you. I also think a thank you is in order for you.”

“Wha-” 

“Shush I’m not finished. You know it’s rude to interrupt a feline. Things can get pretty  _ hairy _ if you do. Anyways, yes, thank you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Thank you for being my ladybug, in and out of the suit. Thank you for accepting me for who I am and not caring about my fame or who my father is. Most of all….thank you for letting me in, my dear.”

“Oh Adrien. My love….” Marinette couldn’t even finish her sentence as she once again began to cry. 

“Ssh it’s okay, bugaboo. I’ve got you.” Adrien embraced her again, the two of them holding on for dear life and Marinette sobbed into his shirt. Several minutes passed before Marinette stopped crying, only to attempt to hide a yawn, “Oh my poor bug. I think someone needs a catnap.”

“Bugs don’t take naps, cats  _ do. _ ” The bug in question swatted the cat as she yawned once again. 

“Meowch. Bugs are cruel to predators, huh?”

“Oh please. You’re nothing but a domestic-cat-ed alley cat.”

“You wound me, milady. All the same, stay the night with this alley cat?”

“But my parents...I already came here without explicitly telling them.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind. It’s the weekend. Plus we’re adults now. AND you’ve stayed before. Many, many, many, man-”

“Alright  _ pussycat _ . I get it. Let me just text them so they don’t think I was kidnapped.”

“Sounds good, mon cherie.” Adrien grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it before turning to grab both their phones. “I’ll ask King Monkey and Bunnyx if they don’t mind taking patrol tonight.” For a mere moment, the room was completely silent with the two young adults texting their parents and teammates respectively. 

Once Adrien was done texting and received a reluctant response, he looked over to his lady. Just a few hours ago she had been so stressed, the weight of everything weighing down on her. He felt bad having not known what was going on with her.  _ I should’ve interfered sooner _ . He thought. When Hawkmoth, and inevitably Chat Noir and Ladybug (to each other anyways) were unmasked, Marinette never left his side. She was always asking if he was ok, bringing him things and giving him space when he needed it. It made his heart ache to see that she wasn’t receiving the same from him. He was determined to at least try to help her just as much as she helped him because she deserved the world. 

“Done, chaton?” Marinette spoke softly looking up at him with her bright bluebell eyes still slightly red from all the crying she had done.

“I am indeed Milady. Did your parents say it was ok?”

“They did. They expected it since I didn’t come home after school they assumed I was here or else they would’ve seen something on the news....they really don’t understand the whole ‘working in the shadows’ thing villains do, do they?” She chuckled. Gosh, her laughter was music to his ears. He wished it would never stop.

“Well, they don’t know that their daughter is  _ the _ Ladybug.” Adrien gave his best Chat smirk.

“And they don’t know their daughter is dating the punny kitty who works with Ladybug.” Marinette returned with a smirk of her own.

“That would be cat-tastrophic! It would make me feline so very bad. Meowches for days.”

“Silly kitty.” She leaned farther into Adrien’s chest, “So. I'm staying I guess.”

“So. I suppose you are. Staying with an alley cat huh?”

“Oh I don’t know, right now he’s being a gentle cat.”

“Well how about if he does...THIS!!” Adrien grabbed her sides without warning and tickled her profusely while attacking her face with kisses. 

“Ahahaha ok ok ok hehehehe ADRIEN….”

Adrien stopped his assault. Looking up and smirking he replied, “Gentle cat 101, Milady; never leave your girl thinking you are purrredictable.”

“Oh really? Well, chaton, I wonder; what else do you have up your sleeve?”

“Bugaboo come on, you know a meowgician never reveals his ball of secrets.”

“Oh, you and your cat puns.” she yawned again.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “or do you just want to get me in the bed?”

“Chat!” Marinette said as she playfully slapped his toned chest, “I thought you were a gentle cat.” 

“Ok fine fine. Gentle cat 101 handbook states, ‘a gentle cat must always know when to stop.’ Lucky for you, you’re not the only one that's tired.” With that, he scooped Marinette off the couch bridal-style once again and carried her to his bed, and laid her down on the left side, “I’ll be right back.” kissing her forehead he walked into his bathroom for the second time tonight to change into his pajamas. He came back wearing a ladybug-inspired hoodie and gray sweatpants. He was also carrying some clothes for his girlfriend, guessing she doesn’t want to sleep in jeans. He passed her another pair of sweatpants and red fuzzy socks she left the last time she was over. 

“As much as I adore your physique Milady, I won’t look, I promise.” He turned around and listened to the sounds of her wrestling with her jeans to swap them with the sweats. He could also hear her shrugging the hoodie off but putting it back on almost immediately. When he was allowed to turn back around he saw why. 

She now wore the sweats, socks, and hoodie, however, he saw that she had her jeans  _ and _ her top in her hand.

“Oh relax, Kitty. I’m wearing a bra. And this hoodie...which I will definitely be stealing by the way.”

Adrien grabbed her discarded clothes from her and set them on the couch with her jacket, “Oh I didn’t doubt that. The great Bugaboo always comes pre-purrred.”

Coming back to lay on the bed, he fell into his side, bringing her down with him. Their legs tangled together, her face nuzzled into the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. His soft breathing and gentle hands were comforting. It had been months for either of the two since they last relaxed like this. They were both clearly longing for this and it was overdue for them both. 

“You know, you were always there for me after the whole Hawkmoth thing and I’ve realized I haven’t been doing the same for you. I should’ve interfered sooner when I saw you distancing yourself and falling asleep in class. I just...I guess I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t want to lose you if I tried to pry.”

“Oh, Adrien.” She murmured, her voice thick with emotion. She scooted upwards so she could cautiously plant a kiss on his lips. His hand moved to cup her cheek, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. They had no clue how long they managed to stay like this, but it felt like forever. When they pulled away, she nuzzled back into him. “You have nothing to apologize for. I understand where you’re coming from but no. Prying is how I know you care...well one of the many many ways. I love you, Adrien, thank you for today...actually thank you for the last  _ year. _ All those highs and lows we got through because we had each other.” She buried her face deeper into his chest. Adrien kissed her forehead, nuzzling himself into her hair and stroking her back.

“Anything for you Milady. I love you too.” 

They stayed there, Adrien putting every bit of love he possessed for this amazing woman into his soft caresses. Eventually, he felt her grow heavy in his arms. Her soft breathing on his neck tipped him off. She was finally asleep. Adrien looked down very carefully as not to disturb her. He saw the only being he’s ever really loved, so vulnerable and perfect laying in his arms. They had gotten through so much together, they were a team and just because the titan didn’t have anyone to help him, doesn’t mean Marinette has to do this alone. 

She never has and never will. To this, Adrien drifted off, wishing for this to never end, they will be together. A team.

“Toujours et pour toujours.”

“Atlas plus.”

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> end translations: (they're both french)  
> “Toujours et pour toujours.” ~ 'always and forever'  
> “Atlas plus.” ~ 'no more atlas'  
> they didn't do anything i promise! they just fell asleep in each other's arms. so did tikki and plagg ;)  
> if this does well....perhaps I'll write a little sequel about their morning?


End file.
